marathongamefandomcom-20200214-history
Juggernaut
s are large flying tank-like enemies and are encountered by the player in the Marathon Trilogy. Description The Pfhor s or Utfoo Heavy Assault Crafts are the strongest enemies throughout all of the Marathon Trilogy. All s are equipped with an automatic close-range weapon and a secondary guided weapon, both are duel-wielded. In each game, s were generally found near the end of the campaign and usually on one or two levels. When killed, s emit a loud alarm noise, announcing their self-destruct sequence. Upon hitting the floor this sequence ends and the emits a large explosion that deals massive to anything in the blast radius. This explosion can seen and heard from anywhere in the level. s are best fought using cover to evade their guided weapons and large open spaces to avoid being hit by their non-guided weapons. The SPNKR SSM Launcher and the Zeus Class Fusion Pistol are the most effective weapons to use and in Marathon 2: Durandal and Marathon Infinity the WSTE-M5 Combat Shotguns are useful at close-range. Marathon In Marathon s are equipped with close-range machine guns and long-range guided grenades. The player only encounters s in the level Try again. Marthon 2: Durandal and Marathon Infinity In Marathon 2: Durandal and Marathon Infinity s are given a new look, new weapons, and they no longer prioritize their weapons based on the distance to their target. also come in Minor or Major versions. * Minor s are grey in color. * Major s are orange in color, have higher health, and shoot more often. Additionally, s are now equipped with "Warpedos"Marathon 2: Durandal, Feel the Noise (Level), Terminal 1 (2nd message, schematic) and will shoot large bursts of their "N-cannons"Marathon 2: Durandal, Feel the Noise (Level), Terminal 1 (2nd message, schematic). Warpedos are guided missiles and N-cannons fire the same projectile as Enforcers, both are duel-wielded. In ''Marathon 2: Durandal'' s can be found in: * All Roads Lead To Sol... In ''Marathon Infinity'' s can found in: * Post Naval Trauma * You Think You're Big Time? You're Gonna Die Big Time! * Aye Mak Sicur Anatomy and Physiology ]] The 's design was changed throughout the Marathon Trilogy. In ''Marathon, their faces are skeletal looking, and their floating bodies are project a round shape. They have three eyes like most of the Pfhor. In Marathon 2: Durandal their face was simplified a bit and doesn't appear skeletal in-nature but more machine like. Their bodies were also given a different shape to be less round but more squarish in shape. As stated by Durandal in Marathon Infinity, the shields of a are normally powered off while they are being repaired.Marathon Infinity, Post Naval Trauma (Level), Terminal 0 The player takes advantage of this by destroying several powered off s, as well as several empty Hunters, on the Armor Platform of the Lh'owon Naval Unit with single shots from the Zeus-Class Fusion Pistol. Additionally, powered-down s are equally vulnerable to stray bolts from the Pfhor shockstaff and bolts from Hunters. Quotes The mailed fist of Battle Group 7's air combat wing is the 723rd Heavy Air Cavalry, armed with the Dreaded Utfoo Heavy Assault Craft. The World Killers, led by Admiral Tfear, are personally responsible for routing the combined planetary armed forces of Nebulon as well as handing general humiliating defeats to the Nar. In the rather unwieldy language of the Nar it is called "Gaze in Stunned Disbelief at the Tool of Our Destruction." In Nebulonese it is known as "The Big Floaty Thing What Kicks Our Asses." I believe the Phfor call them Juggernauts. '- Durandal, Marathon 2, Feel the Noise, Terminal 1 (2nd message, schematic)' shields are typically powered down during repair, so you will find the fusion pistol very effective. You might also want to spend a few seconds thinking about explosions and small spaces. '- Durandal, Marathon Infinity, Post Naval Trauma, Terminal 0' Gallery Juggernaut_mullins.jpg|A juggernaut depicted by Craig Mullins Sources Category:The Marathon Story Category:Pfhor Category:Bionic Category:Enemies